


Запретное озеро

by Isfir



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: написано по заявке: «Гельбус. Дамблдор одиноко дрочит в Запретном лесу. За этим делом его застает Гриндельвальд и вызывается помочь.»





	Запретное озеро

«Запретный лес потому и называется Запретным», — думает про себя Альбус, торопливо шагая по едва заметной тропинке вглубь, под кроны деревьев. Еще немного, и он увидит озеро, которое не замерзает даже зимой.  
  
Когда Альбус доходит до берега, он раздевается, сбрасывая одну только мантию, и оказывается под ней полностью обнаженным. Он пробует воду носком и заходит в озеро. Вода, до этого ледяная, быстро нагревается вокруг него от магии и жара его тела.  
  
Это странно — забредать в самую глубину Запретного леса, только для того, чтобы заняться самоудовлетворением. Альбус напоминает себе, что он любит плавать, но это очень слабое оправдание. А еще сюда можно аппарировать. Это уже не территория Хогвартса.  
  
Здесь он ласкает себя, представляя, как Геллерт сейчас прячется за любым из толстых стволов и следит за ним. А потом он подойдет к нему и поможет.  
  
Это всего лишь мечты, но Альбус полагает, что их он точно может себе позволить. В конце концов, Геллерт все равно никогда не сунется сюда. Не посмеет, не...  
  
Мысль обрывается на середине, когда Альбус видит, как его мантия взмывает в воздух, и, подхваченная потоком магического ветра, улетает куда-то в чащу. Альбус сглатывает, тревожное чувство на миг зарождается в его груди. Но ненадолго, потому что из-за дерева, как ему и хотелось, выходит Геллерт собственной персоной.  
  
Альбус точно помнил, что кто-то очень умный говорил о том, что больше всего следует бояться собственных желаний.


End file.
